In prior arts, it is known that laminate molding equipment is configured to manufacture a three-dimensional shape molded object by repeating processes of radiating a light beam or an electron beam to a powder layer formed of material powder to form a solidified layer, forming a new powder layer on this solidified layer, and laminating the solidified layer by radiating the light beam or electron beam. The laminate molding equipment thus configured includes a molding part provided with a molding table on which the three-dimensional shape molded object is molded, and a powder layer forming part that supplies the material powder on the molding table to form the powder layer, a light beam or electron beam radiating part that radiates the light beam or electron beam to the powder layer laminated on the molding table to melt and solidify the powder layer to form the solidified layer, and a control part that controls operation of the respective parts. The basic operating processes executed by the above-described laminate molding equipment are repetitions of the following processes: forming the powder layer of the material powder on the molding table; radiating the light beam or electron beam to a region corresponding to a cross-sectional shape of a molded object on the powder layer to selectively form the solidified layer; and lowering the molding table by a setting height and forming the powder layer of a new material powder on the solidified layer (see Patent Document 1, for example).